De quelles couleurs sont tes yeux Sam ?
by Plumardise
Summary: C'était arrivé progressivement. D'abord il y eu les cernes, preuves que Sam ne dormait plus. Mais Dean pensait, il pensait sincèrement que ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, quoi de plus normal qu'un chasseur fatigué après des heures et des heures de routes ?


**Coucou !**

 **Juste un petit trucs assez déprimant, parce que j'aime bien les trucs déprimant ces jours-ci, et que j'avais envie de poster.**

 **C'est une Death!Fic donc si vous n'aimez pas ça on n'êtes pas dans l'ambiance du truc, ne lisez pas !**

 **Je n'ai pas pleuré en l'écrivant, mais j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère alors je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut !**

 **Merci pour les review et les follows et les favoris, vous êtes ADORABLES.**

 **Merci mille fois, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à très vite, j'espère ! (Et désolée pour les fautes !)**

* * *

C'était arrivé progressivement.

D'abord il y eu les cernes, preuves que Sam ne dormait plus. Mais Dean pensait, il pensait sincèrement que ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, quoi de plus normal qu'un chasseur fatigué après des heures et des heures de routes ?

Sam se couchait tard et se réveillait tard, il buvait son café et riait aux blagues douteuses de Dean, alors ces cernes n'avaient pas plus de sens. Et puis, si Sam allait mal il en aurait parlé à Dean, s'il faisait des cauchemars il serait allé dans le lit de son grand frère, se blottir dans ses bras et attendre que ça passe, que la main de Dean caresse ses cheveux et lui dise que tout va bien, _tout va bien._

Alors Dean avait ignoré les cernes, avait préféré se focaliser sur le sourire immense de son petit frère, celui qu'il lui offre avant ou après sa fameuse bitchface, un peu n'importe quand dans la journée, du sang plein le visage ou tout à fait propre, dans une chambre pourrie d'un motel, lorsqu'il chante de sa voix fausse, la radio à fond et le vent fouettant son visage.

\- Dean, tu me promet que tu continuera pas vrai ?

Et Dean disait oui, la fatigue et Sam a toujours fait mauvais compte, alors il laissait couler.

Sam souriait, alors tout allait bien.

xxx

Après il y eu les silences trop longs.

Pas que Sam soit un grand bavard, mais Dean devait tout de même, plusieurs fois dans la journée, reprendre Sam sur son débit de parole extraordinaire. Bon d'accord, son petit frère était une pipelette, et même si Dean faisait semblant de grogner et lui disait de se taire, il aimait bien sa voix, il aimait entendre le son de sa langue qui roule contre son palais, ses mots mal articulés.

Dean savait que Sam était intelligent, mais il arrivait toujours à être bluffé par la quantité de savoir que Sam pouvait sortir sans aucune raison.

Dean aimait écouter son frère lui parler de Standford, des fois, puis de Jess, de chasse ou même de rien, d'une connerie ou d'un souvenir, parce que, même si il ne l'avouerai jamais, la voix de Sam était si douce, et empêchait celle de tout ses remords d'entrer dans sa tête et de crier, _crier._

La voix de Sam les avait toutes fait taire, de sa voix haut perché et de son sourire entre deux mots.

Alors quand Sam avait ralenti la débit, avait juste arrêté de parler à tout va, Dean s'était senti un peu coupable de toutes ces fausses réponses, ces silences après une simple phrases ou juste de lui avoir demandé de se taire.

Mais comme Dean appréciait le silence et respectait celui de son frère, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait laissé ses remords envahir sa tête et son frère baisser doucement la sienne.

xxx

Vinrent les tremblements.

Ils étaient à peine perceptibles, petites secousses de temps à autre, qui font tomber une tasse, rater une cible ou rebondir les mains sur la table.

Dean en rigolait souvent ;

\- Bah alors Sammy, on a du mal à contrôler sa petite main ?

Et Sammy le foudroyait du regard, puis se détournait en l'ignorant complètement.

Ils étaient là, les tremblements, mais Dean pensait à de la fatigue, du manque de protéine, alors il faisait manger Sam.

Et Sam mangeait, encore et encore, et à cette allure là, Sam allait prendre une dizaine de kilos, mais Dean laissait couler, parce que Sam était en manque de protéines. C'est tout.

xxx

Et Sam arrêta de manger.

Les chasseurs avaient été élevés pour supporter la faim, ne la ressentant presque plus, mais ils se nourrissaient, pour reprendre des forces, se requinquer.

Sauf que Sam ne mangeait plus.

Plus du tout.

\- Sam, mange un peu, tu vas t'écrouler si tu continue comme ça !

Et le cadet haussait les épaules, roulait des yeux et se levait, allait dans sa chambre sans rien avaler.

 _Ça va Dean, j'ai pas faim je te dit ! ; Dean, j'ai mangé ce midi, ça va, t'inquiète pas ! ; Mec, rien que la vue de ce truc gras me donne envie de vomir… Je vais prendre de l'eau._

Sam buvait de l'eau, mangeait un fruit et allait se coucher, généralement.

\- Dean, j'ai pas quatre ans, je fais ce que je veux !

Si, un vrai gosse de quatre ans, qui faisait chier Dean, à faire la larve toute la journée sans rien bouffer.

Au moins il n'y avait plus de cernes, Sam dormait douze heures par jours, et Dean ne disait rien, au moins son petit frère dormait, et même si c'était trop, c'est mieux que pas assez.

Pas vrai ?

xxx

Sam souriait. Il souriait tout le temps.

Mais Dean n'aimait pas ce sourire, il était un peu trop grand, un peu trop large, un peu trop forcé à son goût.

Mais il continuait, il souriait quand Dean lui parlait, comme ça, comme si Dean était drôle, _tout le temps._

Il souriait pour tout est n'importe quoi, disait merci, était poli et n'insultait jamais Dean, _jamais._

Sam était devenu tout gentil, tout sympa et très souriant, et Dean s'en voulu tellement, tellement de penser que c'était anormal, de voir son frère sourire, parce que si _pour une fois,_ Sam était heureux, Dean n'avait vraiment pas à lui reprocher.

\- Je t'aime Dean, tu sais ?

Dean répondait pas, pourquoi répondre ? Répondre quoi ?

Alors il laissait son frère sourire, s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi, il le laissait se faire tout petit, donner le plus de place à Dean sur la seule banquette libre du resto, le laissait mettre le volume plus fort juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Il le laissait silencieux, un petit sourire plaqué aux lèvres, recroquevillé sur le siège passager de l'Impala, se disant que Sam avait une manière bizarre d'être heureux.

xxx

Dean grognait.

Sam était _encore_ sous la douche, pour la énième fois de la journée, sûrement en-train d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude, _encore._

Dean frappait à la porte, cognait.

\- Sam ! Sam, putain, je veux juste prendre ma douche, tu peux pas sortir ?

Et Sam ne répondait pas, l'eau coulait et devait sûrement empêcher Sam d'entendre.

Ou alors Sam voulait juste le faire chier. Encore.

Et d'habitude, Sam sortait assez vite, les cheveux encore mousseux, s'excusait brièvement ou lui faisait un doigts.

Mais cette fois, quand Sam sorti, il lui sourit simplement, le contournant doucement en s'excusant, puis se dirigeait vers sa chambre, habillé et les cheveux secs.

 _Secs._

Et Dean se dit que Sam était vraiment borné d'utiliser la salle de bain aussi longtemps sans se laver et de sortir tranquillement, en évitant son regard et en sortant un simple _« pardon »_

Mais bon, Sam était étrange, donc Dean était simplement content de pouvoir se laver, sentir l'eau plus beaucoup chaude sur lui.

 _Con de frère._

 _xxx_

Sam portait un pull, très joli pull, bordeaux, ce qui était magnifique sur sa peau mate.

En Juillet.

Et Dean se disait que c'était vraiment bizarre, que Sam n'avais jamais été du genre à faire la fashion victim, et ne porterai pas de pull en été juste pour être à la mode.

\- Mais j'ai froid Dean.

Et Dean regardait Sam, Sam et son air contrarié, qu'il arborait depuis un certain temps déjà, avec la sueur sur son front, ses cheveux attachés et ses poings serrés dans les poches de son jean.

Sam était assez violent en ce moment. À la moindre petite réflexion, le cadet se tendait et partait, vexé, ou répliquait sur un ton plutôt brusque, voire carrément violent, auquel Dean levait les mains en signe de paix.

Sam était désagréable, mais Dean pouvait vivre avec, même si sur la longueur, il commençait vraiment à le faire chier.

Alors Dean fermait sa gueule et laissait Sam avec son putain de pull, au pire il s'en foutait complètement, son frère fait ce qu'il veut.

Alors Sam portait son pull et parfois il courait et enfouissait le tête de Dean dedans, comme un putain de gosse, et Dean s'étouffait, lui criait dessus et lui promit de lui faire bouffer son pull.

\- Je sais que tu m'aime Dean.

\- Ta gueule connard.

Même pour dormir il le mettait, ce pull, quand Dean avait fermé la porte de son frère il l'avait vu se vautré, habillé d'un boxer et de son pull.

\- T'es inutile Sam, on dort pas avec un pull en Juillet.

xxx

Sam était parti.

On avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi, personne n'avait comprit comment, à vrai dire.

Ça avait été plutôt calme, un réveil agréable, un saut dans la chambre de Sam, la porte de la salle de bain fermée et une marre de sang noir qui en sort.

C'était étrange, pour Dean, de voir ce corps brûler en face de lui, c'était bizarre, de repenser aux cernes de Sam, à ses pulls, à ses putain de tremblements.

Ça faisait un peu mal, mais pas tellement finalement, quand il repensait à ces sourires qu'il avait trouvé trop larges.

Ça devenait moins bizarre quand on voyait la balle enfoncé dans la crâne de Sam.

Dean avait pas tout comprit, il savait qu'il l'avait vu, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment s'il avait pleuré.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de grand-chose.

Il était debout, il savait qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui, il ne sait plus qui.

C'est un peu comme si il était sourd. Il n'entendait plus rien, tout état flou et silencieux, il entendait vaguement le bruit de son propre cœur alors que son esprit faisait noir.

C'était étrange, de presque entendre la voix de Sam, se faire toute petite, ré-entendre les rires, la voix claironnante de son petit frère, ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il ne le verrai plus jamais.

 _Plus jamais._

Ça faisait mal, mais bizarrement, un peu comme la sensation du membre fantôme, un peu comme si il essayait de reboucher un trou beaucoup trop grand pour un couvercle.

Soudainement il semblait se rappeler de tout Sam, de son être entier, de chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes, chacun des grains de beautés qui comblaient son visage.

C'était bizarre de se rappeler cette fossette, cette mèche qui vole dans le vent, de cette fausse note qu'il faisait à chaque fois, se rappeler son odeur, la sentir partout sans pour autant avoir la sensation de l'attraper.

C'était intemporel, de se rappeler de l'arme dans la main de son frère, _de son frère._

C'est comme la reconstruction d'un puzzle, comme si tout s'assemblait, les cernes, la faim puis le sommeil trop lourd, et même si c'était logique, ça ne l'était pas.

Sam mettait des pulls en été, et Dean savait pourquoi, mais ne comprenait pas.

Dean réfléchissait, assemblait des trucs dans sa tête, se passait des scènes en flashback, se rappelait de tout, de chaque note, de chaque souffle qu'avait poussé son frère, de chaque regards.

Et c'était drôle, parce que Dean ne pouvait pas se rappeler la couleur des yeux de Sam.

Il avait tout, sa bouche, fine et rose, s'étendant sur un énorme sourire, il avait les fossettes, les joues rosies par le froid des hivers trop rudes, les grandes mains fines et les cheveux brun volant autour de lui et la voix cassée de Sam sur les accords d'une chanson mise trop forte, mais pas les yeux.

Ça l'énervait, Dean, ne pas se souvenir de ses yeux, parce qu'il était persuadé que Sam le regardait souvent, l'avait souvent regardé.

Il en était sur, _putain de merde, de quelles couleurs sont les yeux de Sam ?_

Et il se haïssait, tellement, de ne pas se souvenir de cette couleur, satanée couleur, il se haïssait, se détestait de les voir en flash, bleus et marrons, vert puis noirs.

Et Dean criait, il hurlait, s'arrachait les cheveux.

Il avait l'impression de tomber, le silence dans sa tête assourdissant, il voyait noir, parce que plus rien n'avait de couleur dans sa tête, plus rien n'avait de sens soudainement, et ou était Sam, _ou était Sam ?_

Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de voir sa bouche remuer, ou sont les mains trop grandes de Sam, pourquoi elles ne sont pas autour de lui, pourquoi il n'y a pas ce poids contre son crâne, ce corps chaud contre lui, _ou est Sam ?_

Ça résonnait dans sa tête, les mots de son frères, ça faisait un peu comme du tambour, de la batterie , comme cette sono dans les concerts, qui est à deux pas de vous et qui vous enfonce sur le sol, vous empêche de bouger.

Et ça répète en boucle les derniers mots de Dean à Sam, il lui avait dit qu'il était inutile, pour un pull, _un putain de pull en Juillet._

Sam s'était foutu une balle dans la tête, et la dernière chose que son grand frère lui ait dite était qu'il était inutile de dormir en pull.

Il aurait du, au moins, il aurait du le prévenir, lui demander de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour pas que Dean se sente con d'avoir dit ça, il aurait du dire à son frère ; _fait moi une lettre d'adieu._ Et même si Dean aurait sûrement vaguement hoché la tête, il aurait dit autre-chose, _autre-chose._

Et Dean aurait pu dire autre-chose, aurait pu dire des milliers d'autres choses.

 _Ce pull te va bien de toute façon ; vient dormir avec moi ; continue, reste._

 _De quelles couleurs sont tes yeux Sam ?_

Il aurait pu s'approcher et les regarder, les voir de près, savoir.

Et Sam lui aurait répondu, lui aurait parlé, et bizarrement Dean n'est plus sur de la voix de Sam dans sa tête, est-ce vraiment la sienne ? Non, elle était plus douce, plus belle.

Et tout s'embrouille dans sa tête, les yeux de Sam sont mauves et la voix hurle trop fort.

 _Trop fort._

 _De quelles couleurs sont tes yeux Sam._


End file.
